


church

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Menores Bebiendo, Oral Sex, Party, Public Sex, cosas indecentes en la casa del señor, literalmente, mark es cura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: Todo el mundo en el pueblo piensa que el maleducado y rebelde Donghyuck ha corrompido al nuevo cura. Que pena que la verdad sea completamente distinta y un gran secreto.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	1. church

**Author's Note:**

> aunque son dos capítulos, el segundo es más bien una extensión del primero

\- Hey, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? No has misa hasta dentro de tres horas - preguntó el castaño entrando al salón, su pelo y su voz dejaban claro que acababa de levantarse.

Se acercó hasta el pelinegro, la camiseta que llevaba dejaba claro que no era suya por la forma que ondeaba mientras andaba, sus piernas descubiertas tentaban cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá, su boca conectándose con su cuello al instante.

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo, señor dormilón - pasaba una mano por su pelo de forma desganada mientras su otra mano estaba anclada a su cadera.

\- No puedo dormir sin ti - susurró, aprovechando que el mayor estaba sin camiseta fue bajando la hilera de besos por su pecho.

\- Hyuck - le dijo en un regaño.

\- Déjame disfrutarte un ratito - suplicó mientras se bajaba del sofá, ahora de rodillas entre las piernas del pelinegro -. Por favor - una lengua contra sus abdominales que le hizo perder el hilo de pensamiento durante unos segundos.

\- No puedo negarte nada - levantó las caderas para que el castaño le quitara los pantalones, disfrutando del brillo malicioso en los ojos del menor.

You're wearing nothing, but my t-shirt

Call me shallow, but I'm only getting deeper, yeah

Stay on the ground until your knees hurt

No more praying baby Imma be your preacher.

\- Estamos en una casa ajena - trató de razonar Mark cuando el castaño empezó a susurrarle cosas indebidas al oído.

\- No me importa. Vamos - cogió su mano y salieron del salón atestado de gente para subir por unas escaleras que llegaban a los dormitorios de la casa.

\- Jaemin nos va a matar si lo hacemos en su cama - notaba cómo reaccionaba más lento por el alcohol pero eso solo hacía la situación más emocionante.

\- Pues que no nos hubiera invitado a su fiesta - Donghyuck por el contrario estaba lleno de energía pero al mirar en sus ojos se podía ver su embriaguez -. Ahora, ven y bésame.

Mark no se pudo negar. Daba igual cuántas veces lo hicieran, escuchar los gemidos del castaño era como escuchar a ángeles cantar. Que lo enterrasen con las piernas del menor rodeando su cadera porque jamás había visto paraíso como aquel.

\- No tienes remedio - le dijo cuando el castaño lo besó con pasión, sin importarle que tras la puerta un furioso Jaemin les gritaba que salieran.

\- Y pensar que cuando te conocí pensaba que eras un angelito pero eres igual que yo.

And I'll keep leading you on

If you keep leading me into your room.

Donghyuck observaba sentado cómo la misa terminaba y toda la gente iba saliendo. Sin prisa, se dirigió hasta el cura aunque estaba guardando cosas y parecía no haberlo visto.

\- Padre - dijo muy serio el castaño. El cura levantó la vista a la velocidad del rayo, cruzándose con la mirada del castaño -, quisiera confesarme.

\- ¿Qué...? - el cura lo miraba confuso tratando de descifrar si era una broma o no.

\- He dicho - se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaban al hablar - que me gustaría confesarme, Padre Lee.

El pelinegro se apartó un paso, una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

\- Acompáñeme.

Cuando estuvieron frente al confesionario, el castaño chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto.

\- Vamos a hacerlo de una forma poco convencional- el castaño entró al confesionario y dejó la puerta abierta, mirando fijamente al pelinegro -. Arrodillate - sin oponer resistencia, el pelinegro se arrodilló. Ocultó su asombro cuando Donghyuck abrió las piernas y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara aún más -. Ave María Purísima.

\- Sin pecado concebida.

\- Padre, hace semanas que no me confieso. Cumplí la penitencia. No callé ningún pecado grave, tampoco me olvidé de ninguno. Desde entonces he pecado, Padre, y con gravedad.

\- No será para tanto, hijo, no seas duro contigo mismo.

\- Verá, Padre, he corrompido - se levantó y sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro fijamente a los ojos, se bajó los pantalones revelando que no llevaba ropa interior - no solo mi cuerpo, también la casa del Señor - se sentó, volviendo a acercar al contrario a sí -. Pero verá, Padre, es que creo que hay un demonio que me hace pecar pero se oculta tras la máscara de un ángel.

Mark dejó un beso en el interior de su muslo, haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

\- Si hay un demonio rondándote entonces debería examinarte - los besos siguieron subiendo por su muslo - a fondo - el último acabó en su ingle, un gemido estrangulado salió de lo más profundo de la garganta del castaño -. Para sacártelo.

\- El problema es que creo que me gusta este demonio, Padre. Ayúdeme a hacer que se quede.

I'm about to take you back to church

Well tell me your confessions baby what's the worst, yeah

Baptise in your thighs 'til it hurts

'Cause I'm about to take you back to church

\- Estoy cansado - dijo en un hilo de voz el castaño, su voz aún ronca de haber estado durmiendo.

\- Te dije que iba a ser toda la noche - Mark gateaba por la cama en cuatro, el castaño escapando de estar bajo suya para estar sentado nariz con nariz.

\- Hay misa a primera hora - intentó razonar Donghyuck pero aceptando los besos.

Cogió del cuello al pelinegro y lo besó de forma vaga, sus lenguas juntándose en un baile sincronizado que solo ellos conocían. Mark lo cogió de las caderas para acercarlo a sí.

\- Que se joda la misa, esto es más importante - subió al castaño a su regazo para besarlo con más comodidad, sus manos viajando instante a agarralo de la cintura.

\- Quién iba a pensar que un cura podía pecar como el diablo.

I'll keep you up until the sunset

Speaking in tongues yeah we ain't done yet, yeah

Don't take my verses out of context

I know it's weighing on your conscience.

Todo el mundo lo sabía, no era posible esconderse en un pueblo tan pequeño donde todos los secretos corrían. Mucho menos desde que ambos habían decidido que no tenía sentido esconderlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Mark preguntó extrañado cuando se encontró a su novio al salir de la iglesia.

\- Esperándote, te llevo a comer - soltó el humo del cigarrillo y se lo pasó al pelinegro, que le dio una calada mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura contraria en un gesto posesivo -. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Creí que terminabas hacía media hora.

\- He tenido unas confesiones y las viejas han intentado decirme que no puedo ser gay y cura, de nuevo - rió de forma amarga.

Varias veces al mes el pelinegro era asaltado por una horda de señoras mayores que entre insultos disfrazados de halagos le recriminaba su sexualidad y cómo se estaba alejando del camino del Señor por juntarse con una mala influencia como Donghyuck. Si ellas supieran quién es realmente la mala influencia de la relación.

\- Tienes suerte entonces de que yo te vaya a hacer olvidar tus penas con una comida romántica - le robó un beso mientras echaba a andar hasta la casa que compartían -. Y yo soy el plato principal - le dijo al oído.

\- Que suerte entonces que me esté muriendo de hambre porque voy a devorarte.

El castaño echó a correr, siendo seguido por Mark.

\- Si me coges, tienes postre - le dijo mientras seguía corriendo, la risa escapándole del fondo de la garganta.

And I'll keep leading you on

If you keep leading me into your room.

\- Repíteme por qué esto era una buena idea - pidió el castaño mientras se tomaba otro chupito.

\- Me encanta ver cuando decides soltarte - le tocó el hombro para que se recostara en el sofá, sus ojos ya desenfocados.

\- Normalmente tampoco me contengo mucho - un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando notó el frío del vaso en su ombligo.

\- No te muevas - le dijo en un susurro mientras llenaba el vaso con tequila.

\- Señor, limpia mi alma y quema mis pecados - recitaba en un murmullo mientras el cura se tomaba el chupito.

\- Ven a que te purifique - se inclinó hasta que sus labios se juntaron, disfrutando del ardor del tequila.

Mark quitó el vaso de chupito, no importándole que se estrellara contra el suelo mientras se pegaba más al castaño.

\- No creo que pueda llegar a la cama - admitió Donghyuck cuando el pelinegro empezó a besar su cuello.

\- Bien, porque yo tampoco - volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso húmedo.

The drinks are all gone

But that's fine baby, so am I.

\- Hyuck, vamos a una fiesta - pidió Jaemin por décima vez en los últimos minutos.

Donghyuck le indicó que se sentara junto a él en la puerta de la iglesia para que el sol no le diera en los ojos.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, voy a esperar a que Mark acabe con las confesiones - le dijo mientras daba otra calada al cigarrillo.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo te ligaste a un cura - el pelirrosa terminó de liar su cigarro y se lo encendió.

El castaño rió de forma suave mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Que no te engañe, es un diablo. No me lo ligué, me embaucó.

\- A mí no me la cuelas, te conozco. Tú eres peor.

El castaño se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

\- Si tú supieras la mitad de lo que hacemos, cambiarías de opinión.

El pelirrosa lo miró algo asustado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mark puede ser cura pero no he conocido nunca a alguien tan pecador como él.

\- ¿Como qué?

La puerta entonces se abrió haciendo que ambos jóvenes se levantaran para dejar salir a unas señoras mayores con una mueca.

\- Gentuza - las escucharon murmurar mientras se alejaban.

\- Las espero en el infierno - les gritó Donghyuck, haciendo que se alejaran con más rapidez.

\- ¿Asustando a las señoras? Vas a conseguir que me quede sin clientela - ambos jóvenes se giraron a mirar al recién llegado.

Mark, apoyado en la puerta de la iglesia, miraba al castaño con una mirada juguetona.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Se ve que no aprendo - tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo. Sin dudarlo, lanzó los brazos sobre el cuello contrario para besar con suavidad al pelinegro.

Jaemin miró cómo el mayor le susurraba cosas a Donghyuck, este le dio una pequeña palmada en el pecho susurrando un suave "aún estamos en la iglesia".

Puede que se hubiera equivocado y el peor realmente fuera Mark.

I'm about to take you back to church

Well tell me your confessions baby what's the worst, yeah

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Jeno con asco.

\- Que no os sentéis en el sofá, no lo hemos limpiado - repitió el castaño con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho como para que haya que limpiar el sofá? - preguntó Jeno pasándose la mano por la blanca cabellera.

\- Pregúntale al santito - dijo riendo.

\- ¿Mark? - preguntó Jaemin.

\- ¿Sí? - el pelinegro asomó la cabeza desde su dormitorio, dejando ver sus hombros descubiertos.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho en el sofá para que no podamos sentarnos?

\- No mucho, hace un par de noche estuvimos jugando con body shot y se nos cayeron un par en el sofá - Jeno y Jaemin se relajaron visiblemente -. Oh, y follamos un poco.

Ambos empezaron a quejarse en voz alta mientras se alejaban a saltos del sofá.

\- ¡Espera! - gritó Jeno - ¿De verdad te hiciste un esguince?

Donghyuck lo miró con pena, la risa del pelinegro se escuchaba salir del dormitorio.

\- No, pero de verdad que no podía andar.

\- No necesitaba saber eso para nada - se quejó Jaemin.

\- ¿Y los moretones entonces?

Mark salió del dormitorio, su pelo mojado de haber estado en la ducha, aún poniéndose la camiseta (no antes de que su novio le echara una ojeada a su espalda).

\- Se los hice yo - cuando el peliblanco lo miró confuso le aclaró con una sonrisa -. No eran moretones.

\- Estoy tan harto de vosotros - murmuró Jaemin.

Baptise in your thighs 'til it hurts (you know it hurts)

'Cause I'm about to take you back to church.


	2. pecado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la primera parte está basada en la canción church de chase atlantic así que es más corto, esto era por añadir un poco más porque adoro a esta pareja

Mark respiró hondo un par de veces y se crujió el cuello intentando relajarse.

Podía ser mucho peor. O al menos, de eso se intentaba convencer.

No es como si su antiguo monaguillo lo hubiera delatado por actividades indebidas y lo hubieran mandado al pueblo más pequeño y apartado de todo el país. Salvo que era justo eso.

Cogió sus maletas y echó a andar hacia su nueva casa, por las indicaciones que le había dado su casero por teléfono no había posibilidad de perderse. Aún así, quince minutos después estaba parado en la plaza principal mirando a todos lados sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

\- Jaemin, no seas gilipollas - escuchó una voz joven a su espalda.

\- Ya me estás abandonando por un tío al que ni le has visto la cara - dramatizó una segunda voz.

Un ligero toque en el hombro hizo que se girara para estar cara a cara con el que intuía que era el que había hablado.

\- Estás perdido - la afirmación dejó algo descolocado al pelinegro, pero se limitó a asentir -. ¿A dónde vas?

\- Ehh - algo desubicado sacó el papel en el que tenía apuntada la dirección y se la tendió al castaño -, aquí.

El castaño miró la dirección durante un segundo escaso y echó a andar.

\- Vamos - le dijo antes de seguir andando -. Jaemin, vamos donde Jeno - informó al pelirrosa dramático que se había quedado varios metros atrás.

\- Como quieras, yo voy a ver a Renjun - se despidió con un gesto de mano y echó a andar en la dirección contraria a la del castaño.

\- Que rápido se pica - murmuró el castaño para sí mismo -. Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - le preguntó al pelinegro.

\- Me han trasladado, ahora trabajo aquí.

\- ¿Eres médico o algo así?

\- Cura.

El castaño se giró a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos con gran sorpresa.

\- No pueden verte conmigo - dijo de pronto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te van a odiar - se pasó una mano por la cara con nerviosismo -. Un puto cura. Joder, lo siento - dijo de pronto mirando al pelinegro -, no puedo blasfemar.

Mark sonrió enternecido por la preocupación del castaño aunque no terminaba de comprenderla.

\- No pasa nada, no es como que vayas ir al infierno por eso - lo trató de tranquilizar.

\- También es verdad - razonó el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices ahora quién no puede verme contigo? ¿Y por qué?

El castaño lo miró desconfiado pero, con un suspiro, decidió que no tenía nada que perder.

\- Soy gay - el castaño esperaba la típica hilera de gritos y caras de asco pero el cura se limitó a seguir mirándolo, esperando algo más.

\- ¿Es eso? Creí que ibas a decir algo como que habías matado a alguien.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, desde luego no era la reacción que esperaba.

\- ¿No vas a tratar de exorcizarme o algo así?

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

\- Porque soy gay y tú eres cura.

Mark se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo de lo que se arrepintiese luego, pero al menos podía consolarlo.

\- La religión no está en contra de la homosexualidad, son cosas que se inventaron los homófobos para sentirse respaldados.

\- Pero el antiguo cura…

\- El antiguo cura se lo inventó. El versículo que supuestamente prohíbe la homosexualidad está mal traducido, era un versículo en contra de la pedofília pero hace unos siglos lo cambiaron para respaldar su homofobia.

\- Pues me alegras el día - admitió con una sonrisa. El castaño se quedó embobado mirando al cura durante varios segundos -. Tu casa, te acompaño - pareció recordar lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Sí, sí, gracias - el pelinegro intentó no mirar demasiado el ligero sonrojo que se había apropiado del castaño -. Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado.

\- Oh, claro, soy Mark - tendió la mano.

\- Donghyuck - lo miró durante un segundo -. ¿Está bien con darte la mano o tengo que besártela o algo así?

Mark no tenía claro si el castaño estaba bromeando o no, pero de cualquier manera le resultaba adorable.

\- No hace falta que me beses la mano. Si eso debería besártela yo a ti.

\- ¿Tú a mí? ¿Por qué?

\- El arte hay que venerarlo, y tú, eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida - el castaño se sonrojó, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase, pero todo empeoró cuando vio la sonrisa ladeada del cura, que se acercó la mano del castaño a la boca y besarla con suavidad.

\- Son palabras atrevidas para un trabajador del Señor.

\- Tienes suerte de que me esté conteniendo entonces.

Donghyuck se giró con la excusa de seguir guiándolo aunque puede, y solo puede, que fuera una excusa para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- La casa está aquí al lado - intentó no titubear, pero el pelinegro pudo distinguir el nerviosismo en su voz.

\- ¿Esta? - preguntó después de unos minutos andando.

\- Esta.

Se quedaron en silencio admirando la casa.

\- Debería ir entrando.

El castaño lo miró con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y Mark solo tuvo más ganas aún de acercarse y besarlo, pero no podía hacer eso. No podía repetir el mismo error dos veces, se iban a quedar sin sitios a los que trasladarle.

\- Yo estaré a dos casas, por si necesitas cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Eres mi vecino?

\- Bueno, el pueblo no es demasiado grande así que podría decirse que todos somos vecinos. Mi casa está a dos calles pero es más fácil encontrarme en casa de Jeno.

Mark no sabía quién era Jeno pero tampoco preguntó. Con una última sonrisa se despidió del castaño que le dirigió una última mirada antes de entrar en una casa junto a la suya.

[...]

Donghyuck bailaba despreocupado junto a Jeno, riendo ante las idioteces que hacía el de pelo platino. Fueron interrumpidos cuando un muy borracho Jaemin chocó contra ellos. El pelirrosa tardó un par de segundos en centrar la mirada en ellos con los ojos brillantes por el alcohol y sonrió con emoción.

\- Está aquí - habló arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó el castaño contagiado por la emoción de su mejor amigo.

\- El chico guapo, el nuevo ese del otro día.

\- ¿Lo has invitado? - Donghyuck rezó porque alguien más se hubiera mudado al pueblo sin que él lo supiera.

No podía tener tanta suerte.

El joven pelinegro estaba entrando al salón de la casa, su camisa formal estaba fuera de lugar entre todos los jóvenes faltos de ropa y hartos de alcohol.

\- Es guapo - admitió Jeno mirándolo sin disimulo.

\- Y necesita amigos así que - dijo el pelirrosa con seriedad - ¡Hey! - gritó alzando la mano consiguiendo que la mitad de la gente se girasen a mirarlo y que Mark les sonriera acercándose a ellos.

Al contrario de lo que Donghyuck esperaba, el pelinegro no parecía incómodo entre tanto pecado.

\- Hola - saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

\- Chico guapo, este es Jeno y yo soy Jaemin - presentó el pelirrosa con más dificultad de lo que admitiría al día siguiente.

Mark se giró a mirar a Donghyuck alzando una ceja y murmurando “¿chico guapo?” a lo que el castaño solo se encogió de hombros aguantando la risa.

\- Soy Mark y soy…

\- Es nuevo, por si no lo sabíais - cortó Donghyuck intentando no sonar borde -. Y ahora, tortolitos, os vamos a dejar solos.

Cogió al pelinegro del brazo y lo arrastró a una zona más íntima de la casa.

\- ¿Por qué no me has dejado terminar? - preguntó el pelinegro ligeramente irritado.

\- Hazme caso, es por tu bien - suspiró cuando el pelinegro lo miró para que continuara -. Mira, el pueblo puede ser pequeño pero los rumores crecen en cuestión de minutos. La gente le tenía aprecio al antiguo cura y no sería bueno que supieran que el nuevo cura ha estado en una fiesta donde había alcohol y drogas, te conseguirían echar en menos de un mes.

Mark asintió. La preocupación de Donghyuck le parecía adorable, sobretodo porque no se conocían de nada y el castaño aún así le guardaba las espaldas incluso con sus amigos.

\- Siento decirte que tu plan no va a servir de nada, mañana hay misa y me reconocerán.

\- Siento decirte - lo copió el castaño con una ligera burla - que a misa solo van señoras mayores y niños arrastrados por sus madres. Y, si por algún casual, alguien de esta fiesta decide ir a misa no te reconocerá porque ha bebido demasiado o porque ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de tu existencia.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Hm? - fue más un ruido que una pregunta pero el pelinegro pareció comprenderlo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Te has dado cuenta de mi existencia?

Donghyuck lo miró extrañado, no terminando de entender la pregunta.

\- Claro, estoy hablando aquí contigo.

Mark negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa ladeada decoraba su cara. Optó por cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Bailarías conmigo?

El castaño aceptó la mano que Mark le tendió y fueron hasta el centro de la pista, al instante juntándose cuerpo con cuerpo por la cantidad de personas que había. Aunque puede que las manos del pelinegro no necesitasen estar en sus caderas para tener espacio.

\- Creía que los curas debían ser santos y no pecar - habló al oído del pelinegro.

Pudo notar contra su espalda el pecho contrario moverse cuando se rió. Donghyuck intentó no saltar cuando la mano de su cadera empezó a subir lentamente por su pecho hasta posarse en su garganta. Aunque no había presión alguna en el agarre, al castaño se le cortó la respiración durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme de algo? ¿O eres mayor de edad? - le preguntó con la voz rasposa en un susurro.

Donghyuck se notó derretirse. No terminaba de entender al pelinegro, no entendía cómo se le estaba insinuando si era cura, cómo no parecía ocultarse, cómo su sola voz podía deshacerlo o cómo explicaría lo que estaba pasando a sus amigos al día siguiente.

\- Tengo diecinueve.

La mano en su cuello ejerció presión, pero Donghyuck se limitó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y reposarla en el hombro contrario cuando se empezó a notar ido. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era la mano en su cadera que lo sujetaba a este mundo.

\- Entonces el Señor no tendrá problemas con lo que estoy haciendo.

Donghyuck terminó de perder la cabeza cuando el cura dejó un beso en su cuello para luego morderlo con fuerza. Dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa ante el ligero dolor que fue calmado por una hilera de besos desde detrás de su oreja hasta su hombro.

\- Mark - suplicó.

No tenía claro qué quería del pelinegro pero todos sus toques le parecían pocos así que se pegó más al pecho contrario intentando recibir todo el contacto posible.

\- Ya está, ya está - le susurró el pelinegro contra su piel.

Donghyuck sintió ganas de llorar cuando todo contacto desapareció y una ola fría lo envolvió. Tardó un segundo en recomponerse y cuando se giró en busca de explicaciones, el pelinegro ya había desaparecido.

Frustrado, se dedicó a buscarlo por la fiesta pero no había pista alguna de dónde podría haber ido. En su búsqueda, sin embargo, se encontró con sus amigos a los que creía perdidos hace rato.

\- ¿Chico guapo? - preguntó el pelirrosa levantando la copa para apuntar a donde debería estar Mark.

\- Fugado.

Jeno frunció los labios y lo miró de mala manera.

\- Siempre consigues espantar a los mejores - le reprochó con falsa seriedad.

\- Y nunca me libro de vosotros. Desde luego nunca acierto con los hombres - se quejó dándole un trago a la bebida de Jeno.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Algo interesante sobre el chico guapo? - preguntó Jaemin.

El pelirrosa no era capaz de mantener la atención demasiado tiempo por lo mucho que había bebido, pero eso no impedía al resto hablarle como si los escuchara.

\- Nada que valga la pena contar.

Donghyuck mintió. No era algo que acostumbrase a hacer con sus amigos, pero situaciones desesperadas necesitaban de medidas desesperadas. Y que un cura lo tentase y le besara el cuello se podía calificar como situación desesperada sin duda.

[...]

Mark terminó la misa con una sonrisa, dejando que la gente saliera mientras él guardaba las cosas.

Donghyuck tenía razón. A la misa solo habían acudido señoras mayores y algunos niños más dormidos que despiertos que habían sido arrastrados por sus madres. En el fondo de su mente tenía la ilusión de que el castaño estaría sentado en primera fila, con esos grandes ojos oscuros mirándolo, sabiendo que la noche anterior debía permanecer en secreto y que aún así su secreto podría ser descubierto en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de él.

\- No te han echado - el protagonista de sus sueños habló.

Mark no quiso ser obvio, no quiso darse la vuelta al instante y demostrarle lo susceptible que era. Se giró lentamente y lo observó apoyado en la puerta de la iglesia, fumando con parsimonia.

El pelinegro se quedó embobado viéndolo fumar, tardó varios segundos en responder pese a que el castaño tenía la costumbre de afirmar cosas en vez de preguntarlas.

\- Tenías razón - fue lo que se limitó a decir acercándose lentamente a él, pero supo que lo había entendido por cómo lo miró.

\- Pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento - dio una calada, aguantando el humo -, porque ¿qué pasaría si se lo dijera a las viejas chismosas lo que el cura hace en su tiempo libre?

La voz ligeramente más ronca por aguantar el humo y la amenaza susurrada estaban haciendo estragos en la mente del pelinegro así que decidió robarle el cigarro al castaño antes de que le diera otra calada. Bajo la atenta mirada de Donghyuck, se llevó el cigarro a la boca y le dio una calada.

\- ¿Y qué hace el cura según tú? - retó de vuelta echándole el humo en la cara con suavidad al castaño antes de tirar la colilla a la calle y pisarla.

\- Cosas que espero no olvidar en la vida.

Mark lo mandó todo a la mierda en ese momento. Le daba igual todo, que lo mandasen al pueblo más remoto del mundo. 

Cogió al castaño por el cuello de la camisa y lo metió en la iglesia, tratando de evitar las miradas curiosas, para estampar sus labios contra los contrarios. Donghyuck le devolvió el beso una vez que pasó el shock inicial, posando las manos en las mejillas del pelinegro y dejándolas vagar hasta su pecho, donde descubrió para su gusto que el pelinegro tenía un cuerpo trabajado.

Mark subió las manos a la cabeza del castaño y lo agarró del pelo, tirando con cierta fuerza para que el castaño se separase con un gemido ligero.

\- Estamos en la iglesia - susurró aún contra sus labios.

Donghyuck quería llorar. El dolor que le estaba causando el agarre del pelinegro en la cabeza era lo que necesitaba y los pequeños besos en sus mejillas eran tan dulces que lo estaban derritiendo.

\- Pues vámonos. A otro sitio - pidió en un quejido -. Por favor - suplico dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro contrario.

Mark tuvo la desfachatez de reírse. Una risa profunda y suave que llegó a cada una de las células del cuerpo de Donghyuck, que tembló bajo el pelinegro. Mark acunó sus mejillas con las manos para que el castaño lo mirara.

\- Tienes que irte ahora - le dijo antes de rozar sus narices con delicadeza en un beso esquimal.

Y Donghyuck pensó que realmente iba a llorar en ese momento, pero se limitó a asentir y salir de la iglesia aún sin creerse lo que había pasado.

Mark lo observó desde la puerta mientras se iba, pensando en el puchero que tenía Donghyuck al marcharse y cómo arriesgaría toda su vida por ver esos ojos brillosos mirándolo durante otro minuto.

[...]

\- No estoy - se escuchó de forma amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Si no estás no podré contarte con quién me he liado y por qué es una información super secreta que no sabe nadie más, ni siquiera Jaemin.

El ruidoso y acostumbrado abrir del cerrojo de la casa se escuchó antes de que la cara de Renjun apareciera por la pequeña rendija que abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Ni Jeno? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Ni Jeno.

Renjun abrió la puerta entera y le permitió entrar, andando tras el castaño mientras subía a su habitación en el piso de arriba y, sin inmutarse, observó cómo el castaño se lanzó en su cama boca abajo. Renjun se sentó a los pies de la cama y esperó a que el castaño hablara, sabiendo que necesitaba su ración de dramatismo primero.

\- ¿Ya? - preguntó después de unos minutos.

\- Un cura - habló levantando la cabeza de la almohada -. Me he liado con un cura.

\- Bueno, hay gente muy religiosa no sé por qué es un drama…

\- Renjun, literalmente, un cura. Vengo de la iglesia donde me ha estado besando cuando todo el mundo se ha ido de misa.

El chino abrió los ojos sorprendido pero se mantuvo en silencio, midiendo sus siguientes palabras con delicadeza.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Está en el top tres de momentos que recordaré en mi lecho de muerte.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó gateando por la cama hasta sentarse en el centro de esta junto al castaño.

\- Primero, darme una ducha de agua fría. Segundo, gritar contra mi almohada durante una hora y media. Tercero, pensar cómo conseguir que me bese de nuevo.

\- Pues me parece que lo tienes todo muy claro. ¿A mí para qué me necesitas entonces?

\- Para verificar que no lo estoy imaginando todo.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco me lo creeré de todo hasta que no lo vea.

Donghyuck lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le sacó la lengua al chino. Renjun rió echándose hacia atrás, su pelo moreno cayendo a todos lados y dejando ver la blanquecina piel de su frente.

\- ¡No tiene gracia! - se quejó Donghyuck pataleando como un niño pequeño.

\- Claro que la tiene. Has pasado de liarte con tu mejor amigo porque estabas triste y solo a liarte con un cura.

\- Que está tremendo - recalcó.

\- Que encima está tremendo. No lo compro.

\- Bueno, ya lo comprarás.

[...]

Donghyuck decidió que la mejor manera de hablar con Mark sería ir a la iglesia. Así que al domingo siguiente volvió a esperarlo en la puerta de la iglesia, fumando con nerviosismo.

Su plan inicial era esperar a que la misa acabase y abarcarlo por sorpresa, pero cuando la gente empezó a salir y no vio rastro del pelinegro, se dio cuenta de que tendría que entrar él mismo a buscarlo.

Tiró el cigarro y entró a la iglesia con paso inseguro. Al fondo de la iglesia, el pelinegro estaba recogiendo con parsimonia. Con un cambio de planes, se dirigió hacia él.

\- ¿Padre? - preguntó con suavidad, llamando la atención de Mark -. Creo que necesito una confesión.

Mark se mordió el interior de la mejilla para aguantar la risa pero le hizo un gesto de cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera. Mark entró en el confesionario y cerró, dejando al castaño arrodillado al otro lado.

\- No creí que fueras de los que se confesaba - le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

El castaño lo ignoró, demasiado centrado en el plan que tenía en mente.

\- Ave María purísima - empezó.

\- Sin pecado concebida - siguió Mark.

Donghyuck tenía que admitir que había mirado en google cómo se hacían las confesiones hacía cinco minutos.

\- Padre, hace - paró a pensarlo un segundo - ocho años que no me confieso - Donghyuck pudo escuchar la ligera risa del pelinegro, pero volvió a ignorarlo -. Cumplí la penitencia. No callé ningún pecado grave, tampoco me olvidé de ninguno. Desde entonces he pecado.

\- Cuéntame, hijo. ¿Cuál es tu pecado?

\- Tuve pensamientos impuros, Padre. Imaginé a un hombre como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

\- Hijo, el Señor nos dio un cuerpo a todos, no es pecado admirarlo.

\- No lo entiende, Padre, he imaginado a este hombre en situaciones impuras. Con mi lengua por su cuerpo desnudo, besar cada centímetro de su piel y correrme con sus dedos en lo más profundo de mi ser. Padre, tengo tantas ganas de notarlo hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.

Mark tragó saliva con pesadez, sopesando sus opciones. Como estaba empezando a acostumbrar, eligió la más estúpida de todas y la que más disfrutaría.

\- Por lo que me has contado, hijo, no termino de entender lo que propones. Lo mejor será que te acerques y me lo demuestres tú mismo.

Donghyuck se puso en pie para acercarse al pelinegro, notando sus rodillas temblar en el proceso. Se acercó a Mark y, siguiendo su gesto, se sentó sobre el regazo del cura, notando sus manos en sus caderas.

\- Padre, necesitaría un castigo - susurró con la cara del pelinegro a centímetros de la suya.

\- Puede que te castigue si no me besas ahora mismo.

Donghyuck se acercó hasta besarlo, sus brazos alrededor del cuello del cura mientras este intentaba colar las manos bajo su camiseta.

\- ¿Padre? - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, sonaba como una señora mayor pero Donghyuck no podía ubicar quién era en ese momento.

Donghyuck quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese instante mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse cada vez más y el pelinegro seguía besándolo.

No fue hasta que los ruidos estuvieron a pocos metros de ellos que Mark se separó de él, sin separarse más de un palmo del castaño.

\- En este momento estoy ocupado, hija. Ven en media - dudó un segundo, mirando al castaño en su regazo con una ceja alzada - una hora y te atenderé.

Donghyuck se sonrojó, escondiendo la cara en el cuello del cura para sentirme menos observado. Se mordió el labio cuando Mark pasó la mano por su cadera, generándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. 

La boca del cura conectada a las clavículas del castaño, generando marcas que durarían días.

\- Padre, es importante - siguió la voz.

\- Hija, realmente no puedo atenderte en este momento - Mark empezaba a sonar irritado aunque no permitió que lo inmutase mientras volvía a pegar sus labios al cuello del castaño.

El pelinegro paseaba un dedo por la hebilla del pantalón del castaño, rozando su monte de venus. 

Donghyuck se mordió el labio con más fuerza cuando la mano del cura fue entrando en su pantalón, la lentitud del pelinegro solo hacía que la tortura fuera mayor. En un momento indicado, Mark rozó su erección lo que hizo que se mordiera el labio tan fuerte que notó un par de gotas de sangre bajando por su labio inferior.

Mark lo miró con una sonrisa maléfica y le lamió el labio, quitándole la gota de sangre.

\- Por favor - suplicó el castaño, como estaba empezando a acostumbrar cada vez que estaba junto a Mark.

\- La vieja sigue aquí, ¿verdad? - le preguntó mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón.

\- Creo que sí.

\- Joder - se quejó en voz baja -. Un segundo, dame un segundo.

Mark se movió con rapidez, quitándole el cinturón al castaño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se movió de forma experta atándole las manos con el cinturón de manera que no pudiera soltarse por su cuenta. Donghyuck no tuvo tiempo de quejarse antes de que el pelinegro lo cogiera como si no pesara nada y lo dejara sentado en el confesionario, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al centro de la iglesia mientras se arreglaba la ropa y el pelo.

\- Padre - la señora sonrió al verlo -, siento molestarlo pero es de suma urgencia el tema que debo tratar con usted.

\- Claro, hija mía. No es ninguna molestia - mintió con una sonrisa forzada mientras soltaba una hilera de insultos en su mente -. Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos pero nunca tengo problema en hacerte un hueco.

\- Es que, Padre, he escuchado rumores - en el fondo de su cabeza escuchó a Donghyuck decirle lo rápido que se extendían los rumores en el pueblo y cómo debía cuidar las apariencias.

\- ¿Rumores? ¿Sobre qué?

\- Padre, dicen que en el pueblo hay - se acercó un paso más al cura para susurrarle - homosexuales.

Mark intentó que no se le notara en la cara la carcajada que se le iba a escapar. No quería decirle a esa señora que en el confesionario tenía a un chico marcado hasta arriba, atado y esperándolo. Casi podía ver sus ojos llorosos si se concentraba lo suficiente.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para sacar la imagen de Donghyuck de su cabeza.

Le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la señora y se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba dar mensajes de paz en ese momento, necesitaba deshacerse de ella.

\- Hija mía, te aseguro que cualquier rumor será investigado en profundidad por mí mismo - le prometió con una última sonrisa antes de acompañarla a la salida. Cerró la iglesia con llave para evitar más problemas y volvió con el castaño -. ¿Dónde me había quedado contigo?

[...]

El castaño levantó ligeramente la cabeza, apoyándola en su brazo para mirar al pelinegro con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó señalando al hueco entre los dos.

Mark lo miró durante varios segundos, admirando cómo la luz se posaba a la perfección en la piel cobriza del contrario. Rodó en la cama para pasar un brazo por la cintura de Donghyuck y dejar un beso en el lunar del hombro que lo tenía enamorado.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

\- Lo nuestro. Para empezar, ¿hay algo que podamos llamar nuestro? ¿Es solo físico? ¿Somos secretos? - no quería entrar en pánico, pero Mark lo miraba con tal tranquilidad que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

\- Lo que tú quieras - fue su respuesta antes de dejar otro beso en su hombro.

Donghyuck bufó, apartándose ligeramente del toque del pelinegro. Mark lo sujetó con más fuerza, dejándose caer boca arriba con el castaño sobre su pecho.

\- Mark - volvió a bufar mientras peleaba por salir del agarre.

\- Hyuck, creo que no me has entendido. Podemos ser lo que tú quieras, quiero que tú tengas el poder de elegir. No te voy a decir que te quiero porque aún es muy pronto, lo que puedo decirte es que cada día me siento más enamorado de ti - el castaño no se atrevió a mirarlo, clavando la cara en el pecho del pelinegro.

\- ¿Entonces somos novios? - le preguntó apoyando la barbilla en su pecho, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

\- Somos novios - le apartó a Donghyuck un mechón que cayó cubriéndole los ojos.

\- ¿Y somos algo secreto? - le preguntó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

Mark unió sus labios sin poder evitarlo, bajando las manos de su cadera hasta los muslos del menor para impulsarlo hacia arriba y poder besarlo con más comodidad.

\- Quiero presumirte - admitió entre besos -. Quiero que sepan que eres mío - pequeñas mordidas bajando por su cuello -. Que no puedas olvidarme ni aunque quieras - Donghyuck gimió de forma aguda por un mordisco en su clavícula.

\- Tuyo - lo cogió de la cara y juntó sus cabezas -, tuyo siempre.

[...]

\- No pensaba que fueras tan religioso - le comentó una tarde Jeno.

Donghyuck levantó la mirada de su libro, mirándolo por entre el flequillo que caía de forma despreocupada por su frente.

No se dio cuenta de su vestuario hasta ese mismo momento, en el que bajó la vista para observarse. Entre sus botas con puntas de metal y su ropa negra, conjuntada con una chaqueta de cuero, reposaba contra su pecho un rosario de plata que conjuntaba con sus pendientes de cruces plateadas (elección de Mark).

\- Últimamente mi parte religiosa está más latente - se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

Renjun le alzó una ceja desde el otro lado de la mesa pero se mantuvo en silencio. Donghyuck decidió ignorarlo aunque no tenía muy claro por qué.

Llevaba varias semanas en una relación oficial con Mark y, aunque habían dicho que no querían esconderlo, de una forma u otra, había estado evitando que sus amigos lo descubrieran. Solo Renjun lo sabía, porque en una fiesta le había confesado que estaba enamorado de Mark para después vomitarle en los zapatos.

Donghyuck fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Jaemin cerró un libro con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa y gruñó en voz alta.

\- Estudiar tanto no puede ser bueno para mi cerebro - se quejó apoyando la barbilla en la mesa -. ¿Y por qué tenemos que venir a estudiar a la biblioteca en vez de hacerlo en casa?

\- Porque acabas borracho en el sofá - dijo Jeno sin levantar la mirada de sus deberes.

\- ¿Y qué hora es? Porque ya es de noche fuera - alargó el brazo a por el móvil más cercano para mirar la hora y se quedó paralizado móvil en mano -. ¿Chico guapo? ¿De quién es este móvil?

Donghyuck se quedó paralizado, un escalofrío bajando por su espalda. Realmente no había pensado en las consecuencias que podía tener a un Mark recién levantado como su fondo de pantalla, pero desde luego debería haber recapacitado más antes de hacerlo.

\- Venga, Hyuck, cuéntalo - retó Renjun con una sonrisa malvada que el castaño le quiso quitar de un puñetazo.

Donghyuck alargó el brazo hasta el otro lado de la mesa y le quitó el móvil a Jaemin.

\- Estoy saliendo con Mark.

\- No.

El resto se giraron a mirar a Jeno por su repentina negación.

\- ¿No? - preguntó el castaño.

\- No, el chico guapo es cura, no puedes estar saliendo con él.

\- Enséñaselo - fue lo único que dijo Renjun, dirigiéndose al castaño.

Donghyuck se bajó el cuello de la camiseta de cuello vuelto (estratégicamente puesta), mostrando el cuello lleno de marcas de distintos colores: desde tonos amarillentos a morados, pasando por rojos y lilas.

\- Aparte de cura, es vampiro - bromeó Jaemin con ligera impresión, observando el cuello del castaño.

\- Qué demonios - fue el único comentario de Jeno antes de empezar un discurso casi a voz de grito -. ¿Y por qué demonios no sabía nada de esto? ¿Por qué Renjun lo sabía? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando la bibliotecaria se acercó a su mesa a mirarles mal mientras les chistaba.

\- Regañado - murmuró Donghyuck divertido.

\- Jaemin se tira toda la tarde gritando y me regañan a mí por enfadarme con mi mejor amigo - farfulló el de pelo platino cruzándose de brazos enfadado -. Y ni siquiera me has respondido - miró con el ceño fruncido al castaño.

Donghyuck lo miró un segundo con cara de concentración y se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.

\- No sabías nada porque no se lo he dicho a nadie. Renjun lo sabe porque fui a su casa después de tener una crisis existencial. Llevamos algo menos de un mes.

\- ¿Y cuándo piensas presentárnoslo como tu novio? - preguntó Jaemin echado sobre la silla.

\- Mañana merendamos en la cafetería - le dijo Jeno con un dedo acusador -. Te perdonamos si tu novio nos convence de que es un buen partido.

\- Lo iré preparando.

[...]

Donghyuck esperó al momento en el que sabía que Mark estaría de buen humor para contarle las amargas noticias. Pese a que habían dicho que no querían mantenerlo en secreto, ninguno se lo había dicho a nadie.

Esperó a que el café hirviera, lo sirvió en la taza favorita del pelinegro y se lo llevó a la cama.

Donghyuck podía decir sin duda alguna que el Mark recién levantado era su Mark favorito. Con el pelo revuelto, una sonrisa perezosa y la voz ronca podía pedirle cualquier cosa y Doonghyuck se lo daría.

\- Hey - lo saludó levantando la cabeza de la almohada, su voz apenas un susurro.

Donghyuck se sentó junto a él, dejando que el pelinegro lo abrazara por la cadera y apoyara la cabeza en su hombro aún medio dormido.

\- Buenos días, dormilón - dejó un beso en la frente de Mark y le pasó la taza de café.

Realmente eran las seis y media y el sol apenas estaba asomando por el horizonte y, aún así, ya era tarde para el pelinegro.

\- ¿Tengo que irme ya? - preguntó sin demasiada preocupación, bebiéndose el café con calma.

\- Aún tienes un ratito, pero tenemos que hablar primero.

Mark gimió de molestia.

\- ¿”Tenemos que hablar” como para cortar o como para que nos casemos? - preguntó dejando la taza de café en la mesita de noche.

\- Menos extremista. “Tenemos que hablar” como que mis amigos quieren conocerte y no aceptan un no como respuesta.

El pelinegro rió de forma profunda, causándole escalofríos a Donghyuck por todo el cuerpo. Mark dejó un beso en su sien y se levantó de la cama, estirándose con un quejido.

\- Pues tendré que conocerlos - comentó como si no hubiera derretido todas las neuronas del castaño dejándole ver su cadera y su ombligo mientras se estiraba -. Yo solo tengo que estar en la iglesia hasta medio día, dime hora y sitio y estaré allí.

\- En la cafetería a las siete. ¿Te voy a recoger cuando acabes? - le preguntó observando cómo el castaño se movía por el cuarto cogiendo su ropa.

\- Claro - sonrió de forma sincera y dejó un último beso en la mejilla del castaño antes de entrar a la ducha.

Y Donghyuck rezó internamente porque todo saliera bien.

[...]

Donghyuck encendió su segundo cigarro de la tarde esperando a que Mark terminase. Realmente debería haber salido hace casi veinte minutos pero cuando se asomó a ver por qué se retrasavba se encontró al pelinegro siendo acorralado por dos señoras mayores. Mark debió verlo por el rabillo del ojo porque le hizo una señal para que se fuera, y no fue hasta que reconoció a las señoras como las que habían intentado echarlo del pueblo al enterarse que era gay que se dio cuenta que era mejor que se quedara fuera.

Y ahí estaba, aún esperando al pelinegro para ir a comer con él mientras le daba las últimas caladas al cigarrillo.

Las señoras mayores salieron justo en ese momento de la iglesia, haciendo que el castaño levantara la mirada hacia la puerta esperando encontrarse con la sonrisa reconfortante del cura, en cambio se encontró con la mirada de desprecio de las señoras.

\- Maricones, todos al infierno - susurró una de ellas al pasar por su lado.

\- Nos veremos allí, vieja - le contestó con una falsa sonrisa.

La señora lo miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos antes de marcharse con paso rápido.

\- No deberías insultar a las señoras - Donghyuck se giró con rapidez a mirar a Mark, que estaba apoyado en la puerta de la iglesia con despreocupación.

\- Me gustaría ver su cara cuando se enteren de que su querido cura anoche me comió la p…

\- ¡Hyuck! - lo cortó el pelinegro entre divertido y escandalizado.

Donghyuck no contestó, se limitó a tenderle el cigarro casi terminado al pelinegro, que lo aceptó gustoso.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya a comer? - pidió con un quejido.

Mark cerró la iglesia con llave y cogió al castaño de la mano tras desechar el cigarro, en su otra mano la ropa que se había quitado.

\- ¿Qué miras?

\- Tu bata de cura, siempre te la quitas en cuanto terminas.

\- Casulla - corrigió por décima vez, aunque sabía que el castaño no iba a hacerle caso -. ¿Qué pasa con que me la quite?

\- ¿Llevas ropa debajo? Es decir, ¿das las misa solo en calzoncillos?

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que lleve calzoncillos?

Mark rió al ver la cara que puso el castaño. Hyuck le cogió la cara con una mano mirándolo seriamente.

\- Como realmente vayas sin ropa interior, vamos a tener que cancelar lo de esta tarde.

\- Supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa para descubrirlo.

[...]

\- Sentimos llegar tarde - habló Donghyuck sentándose junto a Jaemin.

De forma subconsciente dejó que Mark se sentara junto a Renjun, el chino era el menos peligroso de la mesa en ese momento.

Jeno encogió la nariz disgustado y pasó una mano por la cabellera castaña, peinándola ligeramente.

\- No estás empezando bien - recriminó Jaemin en un susurro.

\- Pero se arregla rápido - Mark les sonrió de medio lado -. Camarero, un café con cuatro shots de expresso - ordenó señalando a Jaemin -, un té verde - señaló a Jeno -, un café con leche pero que la crema tenga un dibujo de Moomin - señaló a Renjun -, un chocolate caliente grande - señaló a Hyuck - y un té inglés.

\- Vale, impresionante - admitió Jaemin cuando acertó todos sus pedidos.

\- Aún falta para que nos convenzas de que eres un buen partido. ¿Algo que quieras decir a tu favor?

\- Chicos, sé que queréis a Hyuck y estáis preocupado por él, pero de verdad que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para hacerlo feliz. Y si no me aceptais, temo que me va a dar igual, para mí lo importante es Hyuck y me quedaré a su lado hasta que él no me acepte.

Donghyuck sonrió, orgulloso de su novio, y se inclinó a besarlo con pasión, ignorando al resto de personas presentes.

\- ¡Mis ojos! - se quejó Renjun con asco.

\- Parad ya, asquerosos - Jaemin haciendo aspavientos para separarlos.

\- Lo aceptamos si parais, pero por favor, parad - suplicó Jeno.

Donghyuck mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro, tirando ligeramente antes de soltarlo. Mark siguió dejando besos por su mejilla.

Puede que Mark fuese un regalo divino del que debía estar agradecido toda su vida, al menos eso parecía, porque cuando el pelinegro le sonrió notó el mismísimo cielo delante suya.


End file.
